thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard and Little Ones
The Lion Guard and Little Ones-is the 13 episode 1 of the series The Lion Guard New Beginning Plot as a result of Makini's mistake Kion, Kovu, Simba and Nala become children again and the Lion Guard Mohatu and Elena and Skylar have many problems while caring for kids Transcript (the episode starts with the entry of adult siblings, Kiona and Kiara, Simba and Nala children, Kovu or husband Kiara to the Lion's Guard cave where Makini prepared a few potions in which the Those that touch the liquid well make them become a child again but no one except Makini knows about it) -Kion: hi Makini! what are you doing? -Makini: oh! hello Kion! you see, I'm painting new paintings depicting War Without Borders and I'm making new potions according to Rafiki's prescriptions -Kiara: I am glad that this war is already behind us -Nala: Sure am -Elana: Couldn't agree more -Makini: So, what are you guys doing anything lat- (While makini was talking she trips over her staff and it spills on Nala, Kion, Simba, Kovu and Kiara Turing them into babys) -Makini: Oh No! -Elana: Skylar! Go get the lion guard -Skylar: Sure (Flyes off) -Elana: Is there any way to turn them back -Makini: there is but it will be a while before i can create an potion to turn them back (Skylar come back with the lion guard) -Mohatu: what happen? -Makini: I tripped and spilled this potion on your family -Hamu: Dont't worry we'll watch over them -Skylar: and me and Elana will help out too -Makini: Thanks (The lion guard and elena and skylar took the little ones to ukuni woods) -Mohatu: so what do you guys want to do first -Young simba: how about hide and seek? -Young nala: Yeah! -Haraka: sure, you guys hide while we go find you (While the lion guard, skylar and elana was counting the little ones try to find a place to hide) -Young Simba: how about we hide over there? (looks to the outlands) -Young Kiara: great idea (They run to the out lands. meanwhile the others have finished counting) -Mtoto: Come out come out where ever you are (suddenly they heard screaming) -Mohatu: Ona! Go check out wahts going on -Ona: Okay (Ona uses her keen eyesight) oh no! Mohatu! janja and his clan are attacking your family at Broken Rock\ -Mohatu: Ona, guide us. Come on guys Meanwhile at broken rock. Janja and his clan has surrounding the little one. -Mohatu: Step away from them janja -Janja: Oh yeah. you got to get throw us first (Mohatu pushes janja. While mohatu and janja was fighting Skylar, elana and the rest of the lion guard was fighting the rest of janja's clan) -Janja: We're not giving up just yet -Mohatu: You should Janja (Mohatu uses the roar and sends janja and his clan deeper into the outlands) -Mohatu: (looks at the little ones) Are you guys okay? -Young Kion: Yeah were fine (Makini runs towards them) -Makini: Guys i Finnish the potion -Elana: That's great. now they can go back to there adult self's (Makini pours the potion on the little ones and they turn back to normal) -Simba: Thanks for turning us back makini -Makini: Your Welcome -Kion: Lets go back to pride rock. I'm staving (The guard and their family and friends walks back towards home) Characters * Ona * Hamu * Mtoto * Haraka * Simba * Nala * Kion * Makini * Elena * Skylar * Kovu * Kiara Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba Category:Princess ava15 Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Episodes Category:The Lion Guard : New Beginning Universe